papermationfandomcom-20200214-history
M.Night Shamolyn
Info M.Night Shamolyn is a former movie director,the son of Nelliot.C Shamolyn,and the leader of The Fellowship Of The Shamolyn.He has fought against Oscorp during The One That Started The Happening and Shamolyn Vs.The World.He has fought and killed Steven Spielberg in Shamolyn Vs.The World and Shamolyn Generations.He is good friends with Ron Burgundy,Mark Wahlberg,Second Son,and many other characters. Shamolyn:The One That Started The Happening Birth In 1970,India,M.Night Shamolyn was born from his Mother.Nelliot C. Shamolyn arrived shortly after M.Night Shamolyn was finnaly born.After his mom decided to call her son M.Night,She announced that Nelliot can't be his father due to his terrible TV Show skills.So she decided to take M.Night to Philadelphia and raise him there.While on the plane ride to America,M.Night watched a film called Disruption and said his first words "Movie! Terrible Movie!" Life In America M.Night lived with his Mother until he was 18.During his childhood,He told his Mom he wanted to become a Movie Director when he grows up.His Mother was furious about this and told M.Night she has had it with Nelliot and M.Night,She then grounds M.Night for a year and sends him up to his room.When M.Night moved out of his house to go buy an apartment and live his dream.He goes to The School Of Witchcraft And Directing to try and get a job.The boss at the school asked M.Night what his movie title would be.M.Night thinks hard about it and then yells out BLACK! The boss then kicks M.Night out of his school.M.Night then walks away in the rain getting bullied by random pedestrians.M.Night then calls a cab and gets a ride back to Bad Apartment Avenue by Cab driver,Tom Burgundy.Once M.Night made it to the door of his Apartment,he finds out that he owes money to E-Gone or else he loses his Apartment.M.Night rages and he throws the 3 pedestrians that bullied him into a power plant that blows the pedestrians up.M.Night calms down and goes back to his Apartment to order Fazolis.When his food is delivered,he takes a bite of the breadstick and spits it out.He cries out about he has had it with these breadsticks and bullies.He then realizes he has came up with a great movie title and decides to work on it the next day. Alcatraz When M.Night wakes up from the next day,he goes straight to work on his new movie called Breadsticks and Bullies,while M.Night is writing the script,Oscorp agents bust through the door telling M.Night that he is involved with the murder of Tom Burgundy,even though M.Night did not have any part of it.M.Night tries to run away from Oscorp by jumping out of a window.That fails and the Oscorp agents take him to Alcatraz where the Mob Of The Dead event is going on.Oscorp straps him down on a board to let him get eaten by Zombies and leave.M.Night lies on the board hoping he can leave and become a movie director.Out of nowhere,a man named Richtofen comes and saves M.Night from the Zombies.They both get to the rooftop to try and escape on the homemade plane.Suddenly,Nelliot C. Shamolyn comes in to find his son.Richtofen tells the 2 there is no time and they need to get on the plane.Nelliot tells him to wait after he watches Youtube.The plane then automatically flies off and Richtofen is angry.He then takes the Oscorp Helicopter and leaves the 2. Training Nelliot tells M.Night that he has came all the way from India to help him become a movie director.Nelliot gives M.Night a Polaroid camera and tells him to record him and the Zombies in Alcatraz.Nelliot then tells M.Night that is how to make a movie.M.Night is happy and then asks Nelliot how they are going to get back to his Apartment.Second Son then flies in out of nowhere and takes M.Night and Nelliot back to his Apartment. The Happening Once M.Night and Nelliot make it back to the Apartment,Nelliot tells M.Night that he should make a movie called The Sixth Sense.M.Night does and it is a huge success.M.Night then creates Lady In The Water and it flops.He then creates Unbreakable and it gets Ok reviews.He then tells Nelliot he will do The Happening.Nelliot laughs and then leaves M.Night.M.Night then assumes that he will have to make the movie himself.The next day,M.Night goes out and tries to find someone to play in his movie.He searches and searches until he finds someone named Mark Wahlberg.He asks Mark if he would like to play in his movie and he agrees.M.Night then looks at a man in a black costume and calls him black.Mark Wahlberg tells M.Night not to be racist.When M.Night and Mark Wahlberg make it back to the Apartment,they both get to work and start filming.Suddenly,Nelliot runs out of nowhere but then gets shot by Oscorp.M.Night and Mark Wahlberg fight back and kill the Oscorp agents and put them away.They both then go back to work.The next day,they both surprisingly finish the film and take it to Hollywood, Hollywood Premiere M.Night and Mark Wahlberg both attend the world premiere of The Happening.They go to a little office to view the crowd on the news.Mark Wahlberg leaves to go get a Mountain Dew and M.Night says he is going to be the best worst movie director ever. Shamolyn:The Final Days Shamolyn Vs. The World Shamolyn Generations Allies Nelliot C. Shamolyn Richtofen Mark Wahlberg Ron Burgundy Second Son Falcor Tobey Maguire Sean Connery Micheal Bay Vin Diesel Andrew Maguire Tom Burgundy Brian Fantana Brick Champ Yoda Gamni Lantern Electro Alex Trebek Optimus Prime Rocardo John Reaper Bow Enemies Oscorp Zombies Military Steven Spielberg Roclaf Jaden Smith Andrew Garfield Adam Lardass HammerHead Sharky Muhammad Shamalyan Appearences Shamolyn:The One That Started The Happening Shamolyn:The Final Days Shamolyn Vs.The World Shamolyn Generations Quotes -Movie! Terrible Movie! -M.Night Shamolyn,at your service!